Eat Your Heart Out, Juliet
by Miranda Panda-chan
Summary: Because my Paris isn't her Paris, my Capulet isn't her Capulet, and my Romeo isn't her Romeo. And I am no Juliet.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: This came up at random. We're reading Romeo and Juliet in English and it just came up. So yea. I am warning you that some of the things in here you'll need at least a very general knowledge of Romeo and Juliet and its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Eat Your Heart Out, Juliet

**By Mitsurufangirl009**

* * *

"_O Romeo, Romeo!  
__wherefore art thou Romeo?  
__Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
__Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
__And I'll no longer be a Capulet."  
__- Juliet (Act II, scene ii)_

* * *

It really seemed like we were Romeo and Juliet, but I wouldn't be like her. Oh no, and besides that, my Romeo wasn't like _her _Romeo. Just like _my _Paris wasn't like _her _Paris. Neither was _my _Capulet like _her _Capulet. Because _my _story had a happy ending after the tragic one, _my _story was better than _hers _any day.

_My _Paris was my best friend, he thinks of _my _Romeo like a brother. _My _Paris loves ramen, and he wasn't so stupid as to hold on to something, my heart, that was never his to begin with. Because Juliet belonged with _her _Romeo, and I belonged with _my _Romeo. _My _Paris is not European at all, he's Asian, specifically Japanese. _My _Paris is willing to fight for me, but not like _her _Paris. He knows killing _my_ Romeo would break my heart, and he'd never want to do that. Because although yes, _my _Paris loves me, but not in the same as_ her _Paris. _My _Paris isn't _her _Paris; in fact, he's no Paris at all. He's more of a Mercutio, anyways, except when he's being Tybalt-- when he's protecting me from _my _Romeo's harsh words.

_My _Capulet is different than _her _Capulet, who did actually biologically help create _her_. _My _Capulet doesn't pick fights with _my _Romeo's Montague, because _my _Romeo's Montague is dead, but even if he wasn't, _my _Capulet wouldn't do that nor would he make me marry _my _Paris, because _my _Paris already has another girl that could be _his_ Juliet, and he could be _her _Romeo. But not _my _Romeo. _My _Capulet just wants his little girl to be happy, even though I'm no little girl, and I'm _not_ his. He _is _one of _my _boys, though.

_My _Romeo isn't a romantic freak. He's cold, arrogant, and basically a human ice cube. _My _Romeo's family isn't in a feud with _my _family, because neither of us have any family anymore to feud against. _My _Romeo doesn't lavish me with Shakespearean words that, in all truth, don't make any sense to use now days. Doesn't compare me to roses, or anything even remotely romantic. He just smiles at me and lets me hold his hand when we're walking around. He doesn't stop me from using possessive pronouns in front of his name. He doesn't say anything when we're leaving the ramen shop and I'm out of money—just lays down extra cash, grabs my hand and leads me away before, he thinks, I notice. _My _Romeo is not _her _Romeo, matter-of-fact—he's no Romeo at all.

And I'm no Juliet.

_I'm _not fourteen, not twelve, _I'm _twenty-one, stronger than that little pipsqueak any day. _I _can fend for myself, own an apartment, buy my own groceries, and everything. _I _don't need any of Capulets, Romeos, or Parises to look after me, though they do it anyways. _I'm _not a fool like her, I would've been proud to call _my _Romeo my husband to _my _Capulet's face instead of talking to some idiotic Friar Lawrence who told some moronic Friar John, who couldn't even get the message to _her _Romeo. There was never any Rosaline for _my _Romeo to long after before me. Because _my _Paris isn't _her _Paris, _my _Capulet isn't _her _Capulet, and _my _Romeo is definitely not _her _Romeo.

I _am _in love with _my _Paris, just not like that. I love him like a brother, yet more than that. He's family, but closer than family. He'd never act like such an ass like _her _Paris. Because _my _Paris isn't _her _Paris, because he isn't a Paris at all. He's Uzumaki Naruto, my best friend and brother till forever and eternity that's going to be standing there in a tux, who's almost as nervous as I am, but not nearly as happy—just close.

I don't _have _to obey _my _Capulet, even if he _does _order me to marry _her_ Paris—I don't have to do anything he says. Because _my _Capulet isn't really my father. _My_ Capulet is my ex-sensei, who at first didn't even notice I was his student at all. _My _Capulet didn't start acting like a Capulet till I started needing a Capulet. Because _my _Capulet isn't _her _Capulet, because he isn't a Capulet at all. He's Hatake Kakashi, my ex-sensei and father figure that's going to walk me down the aisle.

I don't _need my _Romeo. I _can_ live without him. I love him with all my heart and every fiber of my being with the passion of a thousand suns. But I'm not _that _desperate. I _can _live without him, but I'd rather _not_. Unlike _her_,who _can't _live without _her_ Romeo. Because _my _Romeo isn't _her _Romeo, because he isn't a Romeo at all. He's Uchiha Sasuke, my fiancé, and my husband in three and a half hours.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So that's that. Short and sweet little one-shot that bloomed from a very boring Friday night watching History documentaries and reading a little of Romeo and Juliet before I start getting behind in reading (Cuz I always do when 'the class' is reading something). Please review.


End file.
